Field of Invention
The present invention relates to photographic cameras, and more particularly to a camera lens module and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
With the rapid development of mobile communication technologies, camera modules have become a standardized equipment for electronic apparatus such as smartphones, portable computers, tablet computers, televisions, vehicle monitoring systems, and surveillance systems. Accordingly, the camera module has been rapidly developed toward major concerns of how to improve the production yield and efficiency, how to reduce the cost, and how to improve the image capturing quality. An existing camera module generally comprises a circuit board, a light sensor chip, a lens base, a driver unit, a lens, and other major components being assembled together, wherein the resolution of the camera module can achieve through the image quality control by the circuit board, the light sensor chip, the lens and the driver unit, the tolerance of the structural configuration of the components, and the tolerance of the assembling configuration of the components.
Within all major components of the camera module, the camera lens is the most important factor to affect the image resolution. Under normal circumstances, the camera module is configured to include one or more lenses in an individual lens assembly. In particular, the camera lens comprises a lens barrel to support a plurality of lenses therein to provide a dark environment therefor, wherein two or more lens barrels are assembled together to correlatively link the lenses form an integral optical system. Then, the optical system is assembled to the lens base or the driver unit. Through the assembling process, assembly errors may cause the lens eccentrically or tiltedly aligned with the light sensor chip, so as to reduce the resolution of the camera module. Furthermore, the tolerance of each lens related to its optical ability and the tolerance of each lens to be mounted in the lens barrel should take into account of the conventional assembling process. Even though the quality of each lens can be guaranteed and each lens can be precisely installed into the lens barrel, the tolerance of assembling the lens barrels together will also take into account of the conventional assembling process. It is because the assembling tolerance of the lens assembly cannot be corrected once the lens barrels are assembled. In other words, these tolerances will reduce the optical quality of the lens assembly and affect the productivity and image quality of the lens assembly. Therefore, there is a demand for improving the existing assembling process of the lens assembly to ensure the image quality thereof.